The Angel of Matt's Nightmare
by bellemusique
Summary: Matt looks up, a small grin sprawled on his sweat slicked face. "Hello there.. the angel of my nightmare." Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note fic! Yay. This is before Kira time, in a way. But they are older.**

**Meaning, Everyone is alive and well. Matt-19 Mello-20**

**Warning: Contains cursing, M+. Yaoiboyxboy and rape and lemon In later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. -sighs-**

A line of smoke escapes from a redhead's mouth as he strolls the streets of Japan, one hand in the pocket of his vest, and one fingering the cigarette.

Mail Jeevas, better known as Matt, with shaggy red hair, with orange-tinted goggle that rest upon it, and greenish-brown eyes. A hardcore gamer, as some would call him.

Now why he was walking around for no apparent reason, he had no fucking idea to be honest. All he know was that Mihael, otherwise known as Mello, needed _to hurry his ass up._

Taking another drag from the cancer stick, he sighed deeply. Of course, him and Mello got into this huge argument that made the chocolate addict throw him out of their house, and not let him in until he calmed down.

For those people who don't really know Mello, they would probably think him as some sadistic jerk who did nothing but bossed people around and ate chocolate.

But no.

Matt **knew** the **real** Mello. They've been best friends for what fourteen years now? Lived together for three? Matt's basically the only one that Mello could actually tolerate, to some point.

The gamer threw the butt down and stepped on it carefully with his heel. He looked up and saw crowds of people busying about, not even giving Matt a second glance.

There was a slight vibrating movement in his pants, meaning Mello was calling him. The redhead exhaled heavily before reaching into his pants and grabbing his phone.

_Mello_, it read.

Yep. It was him.

'''Ello?'' He answered, almost ready for the screams and curses he was going to hear through the other line.

Here it comes.

''Matt fuckin' Jeevas! Where 'da hell hav yew ben?!'' He heard Mello's voice slur,''I've been 'ere waiting 'or yew to come home from work and 'ere are yew?!''

Matt tried to contain as much laughter as he could before replying.

''Uhm, yeah. Sorry bout that, Mels. I went to the store and bought some more smokes. I'll be home in a bit.''

He heard a scoff and a hiccup at the other line, ''Kay whatever. Just 'urry up. 'nd bring some me some chocolate.''

''Okay, Mel. Don't blow up an--''

''Shuddup! Bastard''

_Click, beep beep beep._

Matt shook his head, making his way to the small store that was a few blocks from where he was standing.

"I'm going to have to deal with a lot of shit when I get home.'' he muttered, chuckling darkly at the image of a drunken Mello.

To be honest, Mello didn't frighten him when he was drunk. The only time he did was when he didn't have any chocolate, now _that's_ scary. But, Matt figured the time he got the chocolate he would be okay.

He opened the door and heard the familiar _ching ching_ from the bells upon the door. He mumbled something about getting the bells and shoving them up in someone's ass.

Matt walked over to the chocolate section and grabbed about three bars of Hershey Chocolate Bars, then grabbing a pack of New Ports as he made his way to the register.

The butch looking women smiled at him and Matt looked at her teeth. They were all rotten except one, which was in the middle. It was very sharp looking like a vampire's tooth. She had a uno-brow that looked like a dancing caterpillar when she smiled.

''Is that it for ya, hun?'' she asked, her breath smelling like old eggs.

Matt smiled as politely as he could,''Yes'm. It is.''

''ID?''

He groaned. Reaching into his pocket, he stumbled for his drivers license. Few moments later he pulled it out and handed it to the woman.

She examined carefully, and grinned. This confused Matt a lot, and he hoped she wasn't going to try and find his house and rape him with a dildo she probably possessed.

''4.56, babe.''

He handed her a five, and walked out quickly with a, ''Keep the change."

Rushing out the door, he headed straight the direction he was walking away from. He stuffed the chocolate in one of his pockets and his smokes in the other.

Finally arriving at the house, he opened the door, knowing neither of them locked it. And there was Mello, sprawled on the couch with a can of beer in his hands.

''It's about fuckin' time.'' he said, holding his hand out for his chocolate.

Matt glared at him and threw the chocolate bars at his face, but the blonde carefully dodged them and grabbed them with skill.

''Ass.'' he mumbled drunkenly, taking a bite of it.

''Sure, sure.'' Matt said, making his way to his room. He took all of his belongings out and set them on his dresser.

Then it hit him.

The lady still had his ID.

''Oh. Fucking. Shit.''

**XDDD first chapter. Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! XD thank you for the two reviewers on the first chapter. But it seems like the paragraphs and the writing looks weird? I don't know if it's just me, but ah.**

**Warning, most chapters will be the size of the first since I can't write for a long period of time. But I promise, it'll get better.**

**Next chapter, eh? **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. Ktygn.**

_What the _fuck_? How I could forget to get my damn ID back?_

That was all that was going through Matt's head as he slammed his bedroom door in frustration. His roommate looked up at him with a questioning yet annoyed look.

" 'Ey. What da fuck you think yer going? Yew have dishes to clean.'' The blonde snapped,

narrowing his eyes at the pissed off redhead.

The said redhead shaked his head,''Mello. Now is NOT the time. I have to go back to the store. It won't take long, kay? Don't destr--''

''SHUDDUP!''

With that, Matt stormed out of the door and jogged to the store. Surprisingly, Matt had very good stamina, seeing all the cigarettes he smoked.

_Ching, ching, ching._

"Fucking bells!''he spat, going over to the register. The butch of a woman turned around rather quickly, a sleezy smile plastered on her face.

''Hey babe. Is there anything,''she winked at him, causing Matt to shudder,"else that you need?"

"Well, not really. You see, when I was here earlier, I left my ID. And I was wondering if I could get

it back..please?"

The woman shrieked with laughter, even though Matt didn't see it quite funny. "Your ID? Ohh. I think I may know where it is." She motioned her fingers to say 'come here' and Matt obliged.

She bent down to reach under the counter, slightly brushing Matt's groin area. Matt let out a sign of digust, but the poor lady took it as a moan.

''Now, now dear.'' she giggled. "Not here." She fished through some boxes, and finally pulled out the small, rectangular card that was Matt's ID. He sighed in relief as he reached toward to grab it, so he could walk out, and have a _good fucking afternoon._

"Nu-uh, sugar. If you lose your ID you have to pay."

Matt was dumbfounded. He bit back the urge to say _"Screw you, manlady."_ and grab his ID and leave.

She pointed a little sign by the cash register that read LOST ID HERE? Pay Fee: 30 **A/N I know they're in Japan but I don't know what they call the money and everything. Let's pretend, shall we?** Matt sighed, and reached around his pockets for some 'loose change'. A few moments later, all he could fish up was three cigarette butts, fifteen dollars, some lint, and three cents.

The woman smiled, "That's okay, hun. I know how else you can pay." She winked seductively.

The gamer gulped. _Oh shit._ He backed up slowly, doing nothing but put himself cornered to the leering woman. "Now, uhm… Let's be rea--''

The woman grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him forward into a wet kiss. Her lips felt like hard rubber as she harshly moved hers against Matt's.

He coughed from smell that was coming from her breath. She then took the opportunity to slip her nasty little tongue in his mouth. The lady swirled it all around his mouth, teasing the roof of his mouth, and playing with his tongue as well.

And Matt could do was stand there and be oral raped by the nasty butch.

Few minutes later, (thought it seemed like hours to him), the woman let go and smiled, handing him his ID back.

''You come back now, suga.'' She said, winking one last time.

Have you ever seen a rabbit being chased by a wolf with three legs?

Well, that is how fast Matt was running to get back home. All the breath in his lungs were poisoned by the woman's kiss, and it wasn't in the good way.

Matt opened the door to the house and ran into the bathroom. Lowering his head in the toilet, he threw up what seemed like his organs.

Mello chuckled in his drunk matter.

''You 'ave fun Matty?''

The smoker wiped his mouth before entering the same room as the blonde. He looked at the man who was sprawled over the couch, looking like he lost a bet.

His blonde hair was surprisingly perfectly straight and still. Some of his bangs were in his face, covering slightly one of his piercing blue eyes. Though the eyes were glassed over from all the acholol Mello consumed, they were usually bright and alert. And that's all the emotion you could see from those eyes.

Matt sighed deeply. ''Mello you need to get to bed before you kill yourself with all that poison in your body.''

Mello snickered.

''Poison? Yeah, and cigarettes don't? Yer such a hypocreet, Matt.'' Matt looked over Mello one more time before picking him up bridal style and carrying him to his room.

''The fuck? Matt put me down!'' he hiccupped, violently thrashing against the gamer's arms, who held Mello in place firmly.

''Mel. You need, ergh stop that! You need rest.'' The redhead placed the thrashing chocolate addict on the bed, wrapping him up in covers before he had a chance to escape.

The shooter then stopped going crazy and complied, his eyelids barely being open.

'' 'Kay whatever. Just don't kill the house when I'm awake.'' he mumbled, yawning slightly at the end of his sentence. Matt chuckled at this.

''Shuddup!'' Matt said quietly, mockingly. But the man had already started breathing more heavily, sleep taking over him.

The gamer gave him one last look before going into the living room and picking up the Nine 64 controller, playing Zelda for the eighth time.

**XDDD I know. nothing really happened between Mello and Matt. But I promise next chapter will! And btw the butch lady is dedicated to the butch lady at my school ! XD Reviewsss?**


	3. Chapter 3

Woop! Hey guys. I just got back from PersaCon. It was GREAT.

I thought I needed to update, soooo. Here it is.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Blah blah blah. Nor do I own Zelda or the Nintendo 64**

" Ganon, you're a wimp.''

The hylian hero slashed the huge beast, thus making it fall down. A B-mash later, a sword was stabbed through the monster's nose, claiming it's death.

Matt sighed as he let the controller fall from his hands. It has been exactly six hours, and he had already beaten The Ocarina of Time. How many times did he beat it, he had no earthly clue.

He hadn't heard much from Mello ever since he put him to bed. Heh. That sounds funny.

The redhead quickly shook the thought out of his head, deciding to check up on the chocolate-addict, to make sure he wasn't causing any harm to the house.

Ironically, when he thought that, he actually waited for a slurred, "Shuddup!"

Opening the door to the room where the blonde slumbered, he scanned around. He saw a lump under the covers, and he assumed it was Mello. He made his way over to said lump; pulling the covers slightly down.

The young man had both hands under his head, and his knees partially up. Almost like in a fetal position. He laid on his side, but Matt could see his chest falling and rising from breathing softly.

Matt chuckled.

Mello was as peaceful as a little lamb when he was asleep. Not saying he was loud and violent when he was awake, but it seemed like everything was okay when he was in slumber.

And Matt has no fucking clue what he just thought.

A hand pulling the collar of his shirt snapped him back to reality. The gamer's eyes shot down to the what he thought sleeping male. His eyes were still closed, but he heard muttering escape Mello's mouth.

"Nngh..Mm.. Matt.."

''What the hell?'' Matt pulled away, but the grip grew tighter. Mello jerked Matt forward, bringing him semi-across, semi-on top of him.

''Mattttttt…''the blonde whimpered again, loosening the hold of his collar, exhaling heavily. Clearly, Matt was sort of pissed, but over-all confused.

He began to rise from his position, but once again the jerk brought him down.

The redhead huffed in frustration, not knowing exactly the hell was going on, but knowing he would really like to get up now.

The jerking hand found his way up to Matt's scalp, massaging the mop of red hair. It ran it's finger through his bangs very carefully, almost as it was afraid to do him harm.

A sigh of content escaped his lips before he knew it. He thought Mello was asleep, so he didn't think twice about the blonde actually pulling some kind of stunt on him.

They remained in that position for a couple of moments. Matt sprawled over Mello, Mello subconsciously running his fingers through Matt's hair, what Matt thought asleep.

After those moments past, the gamer carefully lifted the chocolate addict's hand away; placing it back on the pillow.

He quickly but again carefully got up from the sleeping blonde, and went out the door. He glanced up at the clock, reading 11:56 PM.

Matt felt a pang of drowzyness in his eyes, letting out a yawn. He opened the door to the bathroom, stripped, turned on the water, and stepped inside.

The lukewarm water felt good on his skin; scrubbing his hair with shampoo and letting it rinse out. His mind wandered to the situation he was just in moments ago with his best friend.

"He was asleep," he thought outloud," He was prolly just having a dream…''

"_Nngh..Mm..Matt.''_

_Then why was he saying my name? And another question, why was he dreaming and saying my name in that matter?_

Turning the water of, the gamer shook the thought, shaking his head to get rid of the remaining water. He grabbed a towel, wrapping around his waist. Matt got his dirty clothes and placed them in the dirty clothes bin, and stepped outside.

The redhead stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar blonde, seating himself on the couch, his ankle across his knee, looking as he was hiding a smirk.

''Hey Matty. Have a nice shower?''he asked, a giggle in his voice.

Matt gave him a slightly concerned look before nodding his head in reply. He had no idea what was up with Mello…

Putting his pajamas on, he crawled under his Halo bed sheets, resting his wet head on his pillow.

"Shit.." he cursed, finally realizing he had his goggles on all along. He strapped them off of him, earning a loud _smack_ from where they were taken off.

His eyes fluttered a few minutes before finally shutting, him falling into slumber.

**Argh. Writer's block and lack of creativityness kills me. DD; I hope you guys enjoy it. Please do.**

**Reviews? 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

HEY YOU GUYS! Jeez, I am totally sorry about the long wait for the update! In August, school started.. And you know how that stuff goes.

Anyway, if this chapter is kinda lousy and boring, please be patient. It'll take awhile for me to get back into the kick of things! Thanks3

[warning: content kinda limey]

--------------------------

The overexcited hot breaths of air coming from a blonde were making the room stuffy. It felt as Matt was being closed up by Mello's body, and being suffocating by his raspy breathing.

Matt shivered delicately as the choco-addict left a slick trail with own tongue on Matt's stomach. Placing a nip on the ivory skin, his hand caressed inbetween the gamer's legs, causing him to wiggle again.

Mello chuckled darkly at the response he was given. He lowered himself to Matt's lips, chewing on them hungrily, wanting to claim them for his own, and his _only._ The blonde slipped his tongue between said lips, feeling inside of the mouth of the man he was on top of. Mello tasted hints of the nicotine from Matt's cigarettes, but mostly covered up with chewing gum and pocky. It tasted quite good, the combination of the three.

"So, Matty… having fun?" Mello asked mockingly, after coming out for a breather, about to go back down to capture the god-forsaken lips again.

Matt stared at the blonde, cross-eyed; not really wanting to give him an answer. All what was left to be heard was another snicker before Matt's mouth was ravished by the blonde again.

Fingernails were scraping hard against Matt's sides, leaving red marks with blood surfacing the cut. Sharp, canine-like teeth penetrating his skin, also leaving marks. Sweat was trickling down both bodies, making the bodies wet with hotness[like that makes sense]

"Matt… I need to tell you something."

Mello goes lower down into the rim of Matt's pajamas pants, tracing along it. He stuck a finger into the pajamas, hooking itself into the pants. Mello pulled softly at the fabric, revealing Matt's length.

Mello kissed his head softly, causing the gamer to jerk a little. "What are you wanting to tell me?'' As soon as me got out, the sniper's tongue had flicked out of the owner's mouth, traveling from the very tip to one of the very bottom.

Matt gave out a whistling gasp, arching his body for more contact. Mello placed his hands on his hips, pushing down back into the bed. He then looked up at Matt with lustful eyes. The choco-addict sat up slightly, almost crouching.

"Matt..''

He readied himself at Matt's entrance, but Matt wasn;t quite sure what Mel was really up to.

The blonde-headed male gave a devious smirk, plunging himself into Matt.

"That will be 4.56, babe.''

''ARGHHH!'' Matt awoke, bolting straight up. Breathing heavily, he wiped his face to get rid of the sweat. He looked over at the clock, 4:56.

FUCK.

--------------

Hahahah…

Sorry, humor is my gultypleasure.

Reveiew?


	5. Chapter 5

WOOO! Here it I am again! x] again, sorry for the wait. and PLEASE be patient if it's lousyy. i know it's my duty as the writer to make it as entertaining as possible, but it's life. =P

anyways, blah blah Disclaimers blah blah -  
Matt didn't bat one eye for the rest of the night/morning. He was afraid of falling back into the... he didn't know how to describe. Haunting, weird, awkward, pleasant. Wait. Pleasant? Well, for the most part it was. NOT the ending though.

The gamer shuddered again at the thought of the lady from the day before. "If I ever get into a situation like that again, I swear to fuck I will kill myself." But whatever he tried to focus on, Matt's mind wandered to the little heated scene of his dream. It rewinded and played over and over again, and everytime he felt his breath become shallow. Why the hell was it so... pleasuring?

His thoughts swarmed him for a few hours later, until the familiar ting of his alarm clock that had hit 7:20 had snapped him away. He sighed softly, laying his head down on his pillow and closing his eyes. Out of nowhere, someone's ass had seated itself on Matt's navel.

''Whyyy, hellooo thereee Mattykins~''A voice whispered, hands belonging to said voice placed themselves on either side of Matt's head.

''Mello?'' The redhead inquired, beginning to lift himself up, but rejected to. The voice giggled in a manly way, yep. Mello.

''Who else?''

Matt opened his eyes, looking up at Mel. His blonde hair was perfectly in place, like usual. His eyes were somewhat playful but in an alertness. But something... something looked different. His facial expression? That wasn't something Matt could tell.

Mello smirked slightly before adding, "I heard you calling my name last night. I thought something was wrong, so I came into your room to check up on you. It wasn't that something was wrong...'', Mello's smirk widen,''it seemed that you were actually... enjoying yourself, per se.''

-Oh god... Was I really saying his name? Fuckkk I'm never going to hear the end of it-

''On the contrary, Matt.'' the older one said, as if he read Matt's thoughts,'' it WAS rather enjoyable.. for me, anyway." Mello leered closer to Matt's face, a cheesy yet suspicious grin plastered on it. Mel lowered down to Matt's ear and exhaled heavily, making Matt shiver againist his will.

''You would think a straight man would have more control over his dreams....'' A swift tongue feathered over Matt's ear for only a moment. Matt's eyes darted over to the side of Mello's face.

''Mello... what.. the hell?''

Mello placed a finger on Matt's lip,''Shhhhhh. You'll understand soon.''

And it's like Matt's nightmare was going to be played again.

Except this time, it really happens.

------------

UGHHH Im sorry its short =/ I RUN TIME OUT WAT. o_o; anyway, as you can guess... well... i'll just leave it to the next chapter for you to find out

PLEASE REVIEW 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I decided to get the next chapter out ASAP because i KNOW that i will never post it after school gets back. So it's 2:47 A. 28th when I started on it. I got a new computer for Christmas so i tdoesn't have windows office or whatever I had used. So Notepad it is =/

Hopefully this will be longer and better.

If not, viewer, I apologize.

WARNING!  
yaoi!  
if you don't like it or how i write it GTFO.  
lol jk, but srsly if not, do not flame me about it, if you can read this far; i'm sure you can understand no like no read.

Disclaimer: blaaaaah blah blah blah I DO NOT OWN KTHNXBYE.

oh, -fgfgffgf- this is thoughts... my bold and stuff doesn't work. so :/

------------------------------------------------------------

When did Mello suddenly become this... this.. ravenous, lust-filled man? Matt didn't understand what was beginning to happen. Maybe whatever happened in the dream was coming true; but he also wasn't sure if it was what he wanted or not.

Mello crashed his lips ontop of the other boy's, biting and sucking every centimeter that he could get. Slim hands were either intertwined with the red mop or stroking Matt's thigh. Matt could feel the saliva of his own and Mello's mouth trickling on his chin. He did nothing, only laid there with complete and utter shock. Or was it fear? Arousal? Disappoinment? Hell, he didn't know what his emotions were.

It's kinda funny to him, though. It seemed only a few short hours ago, everything was normal. Mello and he were fighting as usual. In result, Matt getting kicked out of the home to wander about the streets waiting for the blonde to cool down. Now all of this was happening. It was happening way too fast.

''Mello...''he muffled, their lips still connected. He couldb't barely talk with Mello's tongue down his throat. ''W..why are you..nnh...doing this?'' His question wa ignored by a hand slowly reaching up his shirt; a fingernail probbing into his abs. He twitched from the sudden touch.

The blonde rose a minute, a small line of saliva between the two lips. His breathing was in control. Matt's had already began to become short, heavy breaths. The gamer squirmed as he felt the older man's eyes travel on him, as if he was something to devour.

The hand on top of Matt's head slowly moved. It reached in the back of the owner's pants, revealing something shiny. Matt almost felt his jaw dropped as he saw what was being pulled out.

-What the hell is he thinking?-

''Mello, stop! Put that damn thing away before you hurt someone!'' Matt tried to wiggle Mello off, but the man had put all his weight and pressure on the gamer. He wasn't moving at all.

The sniper made a 'Shhhhh' sound, flicking the knife so it would open. ''Now, now.'' He placed it on the collar of Matt's shirt. He slid it slowly and carefully across the shirt. Matt felt the chill of the wind go through the rip of the shirt. Reaching the bottom of it, Mello did the same routine to the sleeves.

The only reason Matt didn't want to pull away was because he was afraid that he would get cut.

''HERE we go....''Mello joyed, a smirk growing. He let his tongue travel the smooth skin that was Matt's stomach, stroking his inner thighs. MAtt broguht his hands up to Mello's head, pushing him.

''Mello stop!''

No response was given. The sin-like tongue resumed tracing forbidden lines onto Matt. Matt could feel each place where Mello placed his tongue. His hands pushed harder this time, his mouth pleaded harder for the older man to get off.

A yelp echoed inside the walls of the room, but no one besides the two men could hear. The blonde had bittin down on the sensitive skin. Blood rose up on the surface; slowly trickling down. Matt whimpered in silence.

Going lower and lower, Mello's hand went to the hem of the pajama pants. Matt rocked his hips into another attempt to shake Mello off of him. There was no pleasure or bliss or anything like that now. MAtt was now panicking. How long would Mello go through this? How far will he go?

The knife was pulled out again, ripping the two sides of the pants. All that was left was Matt's Kirby boxers.

Mello sat up for a minute only to take his own clothes off as well.

''Mello.. stop it! I don't want this. YOU don't want this.'' He bit his lip as Mello looked at him with a lustful gleam in his eye. "Please stop!"

"Now why would I do that? I've gotten this far, haven't I? And from what I'm seeing, you're enjoying it too."

Matt's erection was clearly showing through the silk-like boxers. His face turned the same color of his hair. "WEll... I'm just a gu---MEL WHAT THE HELL.''

Both of the guys' boxers were removed with both of Mello's hand with skill. The chocoaddict laid ontop of the redhead, sucking his neck and rubbing their lower bodies together.

Matt let out a small moan. His heart was pounding through his chest. He was pretty sure Mello could feel it.

AS Mello hit the spot on his neck that made Matt twitch, his hands went down to Matt's dick, stroking it with one of his finger.

Matt bucked wildly. ''MELLO ahhh. STO-nnghP IT.''

''Heh. Do you.. want me to .. hurt you again?''

Matt grimaced, glaring at the blonde. ''Why won't you stop?''

''For one, I don't have to. I don't want to." he sniped back, wrapping two fingers around Matt's erection, stroking more.

Then there was three fingers, then four, then all five. Pumping. Matt twitched and turned and bucked anyway he could to get him off. But he knew inside he was too weak to get him off.

This went on for a few minutes, both of their breathing become louder, skin rubbing againist skin. Finally, Mello removed his hand and shoved them inside Matt's mouth.

"Suck."he said huskily.

Matt bit down on his fingers. Raising his eyebrow, Mello took his finger out and wiped them on the bed.

"Fine, if you want it to do the hard way."

Mello got into a slouching position, readying himself to Matt's entrance. The nightmare was coming true.

''No! Mello!"

"Hope you're ready.''

Mello shoved himself into Matt. The gamer let out a loud scream of pain. His eyes welled up in tears, silently falling on his cheeks. He was afraid to move, make a sound,anything.

Mello became a statue for a few moments, before going back a few inches then ramming back in. Matt squirmed, again letting out cries of help, pleas. But they weren't answered.

Every ram into him, made the inside of Matt's chest feel like it was going to break apart. It hurt so badly. Why would Mello be enjoying seeing Matt like this?

Matt's fist connected with Mello's jaw. "MELLO STOP THIS. NOW."

A sprawl of yellow hair turned quickly as the fist made contact. The inside of his mouth had been cut by his tooth, making it bleed.

"Goddamnit, Matt. I told you to.. stop."

The blonde pulled all the way out, only to ram all his length back into the other. Another scream. Finally Mello got a rhythm, but there wasn't any harmony between the two. Matt knew he was bleeding. He knew Mello wasn't stopping till he was finished.

So all he did was lay there, letting what he though his best friend penetrate his innocence. Sweat clinged to both bodies. What cold was there was no more.

''NNggh..."

Mello's thrusts got slower, finally reaching his end. He silently rode out his orgasm for a few more seconds before collasping into Matt.

Matt's whole entire face was red and wet from crying. He hurt all over. His head was rushing. He felt like he was going to die.

Getting out of Matt, Mello pulled the sheets of the bed. He whistled a tune from the song ''Poison" by Alice Cooper. He looked over the redhead one more time before exiting the room.

Matt let out a big sob, covering his face into the pillow.

He wanted to die.

------------------------------------------

Ahhh. Mysecond lemon.  
MY first rape thing!  
Hope you enjoyed=] 


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh hey! We finally got Microsoft Word on this computer =DD Now I can edit without being lazy.**

**Those of you who were semi-confused. I apologize. But, remember the story just begun, so things wouldn't really come into place JUST yet. This story might still be confusing along the chapters. So please hang in there! This is my first story I actually got past 3 chapters xP**

**All of your reviews give me inspiration and hope! Btw, I totally got scared at the last chapter. I'm not really uhm…advanced in those kind of scenes. But it seems you all liked it! But I scared one of my reader. Hopefully in a good way?**

**Anyway I don't own Death Note. I own this computer….with.. Stuff. In it. _**

**-------------------------------**

Mello yawned, stretching his somewhat sore limbs in the air; earning a few cracks from them. He carefully chewed a corner of the chocolate he had in his hands.

He felt no guilt in what he had just done only few mere minutes ago. Matt enjoyed it. He _had_ to. Mello had caught him masturbating to gay porn three nights before.

But, Mello couldn't help but feel bad for him. Matt's been a virgin for nineteen years. Finally losing it to someone, an attractive someone if he may add, would be something to be grateful about.

Then again…

He looked really hurt. He was crying. The last time Mello saw Matt cry, was almost twelve years ago. And it wasn't even pain that caused the crying!

Well, it was. But not physical. To be quite honest, Mello didn't really remember what made him cry. Probably something stupid.

..Could Mello really have hurt him _that_ bad? So much that it would scar him for the rest of his life?

A unfamiliar ping of guilt rested in Mello's stomach as he swallowed the bite of chocolate. He looked down at the chocolate, suddenly having the feeling that he wasn't really enjoying it

_Should I go in and apologize?_ He thought, twirling the end of his hair in a Near-like manner. He mentally slapped himself for both the thought and the action.

"I don't have to apologize.. If he couldn't take it like a man, then screw it." he decided, getting up from the couch to place the barely-touched chocolate in the fridge.

As he closed the door, he looked at the front of it. Pictures of the two were over every inch. The only times Mello smiled, felt truly happy. He frowned, remembering the great times Matt and him had when they weren't fighting.

The blonde chewed on his own lip, thinking. Why is he getting so worked up about this? It's not like he even cared/

"Matt'll give over it in later."

Knocking on the door of Matt's room he called out, "I'm going outside to get some air. Clean the room."

There was no answer, or goodbye. Mello simply shrugged it off. He grabbed his jacket and headed outside,

The lukewarm air swiftly breezed over Mello's face. His hair flew with the breeze, dancing in a way. It felt good against his skin. Or it would have; if there wasn't a growing pain inside of him.

Fuck. Why couldn't he just forget about it? It's been done. It was now officially the past. This is the present. In a few more minutes, it'll be the future and this will be the past.

He shook his head. He didn't need to be more confused than he already is. Sighing, he moved torward the streets.

Kids were dancing around their parents while they walked. A few babies crying here and there. The sun was bearing on everyone, but it wasn't that bad. A couple was arguing about where they should eat. A little red-headed girl had fell and scraped her knees, causing her to cry. But no one even gave her a glance, not even help her.

"You okay?" Mello asked, offering one of his gloved hands to help her up. She looked up at him with shiny tear-stained eyes. He smiled ever so slightly, just to reassure her he wasn't going to hurt her.

The girl smiled back, placing her hand in his. Mello lifted her up. "Where are your parents?" he asked, looking around to see if anyone was coming to get her.

"They're not here.." she sniffled, rubbing one of her eyes with her free hand. "They told me to go play in the streets… So I did. Some mean, ugly fat lady pushed me down.."

_I wonder if this is how Matt's feeling… Getting hurt and no one caring or atleast try to help._

"How about I take you back to my place and get your cuts clean.. I have some chocolate you can have before you go home.." He offered, looking down at her.

_What the hell?! Why the FUCK did I just offer that? I hate little kids!_ He thought in the back of his mind. But he couldn't change it. It seemed like the right thing to do.

The girl slowly nodded. "Sure.." Mello kept her hand and walked her to the house, hoping no one would think he was kidnapping her or anything.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matt sighed heavily as he tossed the bedspread and sheets into the washer. He felt lousy. Everything on his body hurt. His head was pounding, his fingers felt clammy. Not the best way to feel.

Though, he kind of got over it. It still pained him to think Mello would do such a thing. But, why dwell on the past? Maybe, just maybe, in a few days, everything would be better.

Matt looked out the door to see Mello and some little girl. The blonde turned his head to look at him, his eyes sharp and hard. Matt could feel his stomach churn as they locked eyes.

"Does he live with you?" The little girl asked, pointing over to Matt's direction. Mello nodded. He leaded her over the sink, picking her up with ease and setting her on the corner.

Matt tilted his head slightly. What was the little girl doing here? She looked over at Matt, giving him a smile that had two front teeth missing. It was adorable in some way.

Reaching up the cabinets for some peroxide he called out " Matt will you get me a bath cloth?"

The redhead gave a soft 'mhm' and walked into the bathroom to retrieve one. He looked at the mirror and examined his face. The color was slowly draining back. He had little bags under his eyes from crying. He sighed again, opening the mirror to grab a bath cloth.

"Here." he mumbled. He threw the bath cloth at Mello, which caught without turning to look.

"This might hurt a bit.." Mello warned. He poured the liquid onto the bath cloth. The girl tensed as he brought it to her knee.

"OWWWWWWWWW."

It started to sting. She tried to hold her tears back but failed. Mello patted her back, removing the cloth and putting a bandaid on it.

"Your other knee isn't too bad… So we'll leave it at that."

Mello reached into the fridge and got out his unfinished chocolate, handing it to her. She squealed in happiness, quickly unwrapping it. She bit into it with the side of her mouth, smiling.

"Thank you ---" She tilted her head, she didn't know his name.

He cracked a smile. "Mello. What's your name?"

"Alexia! Short for Alexian Gabrial Victoria!" She replied, not breaking the rhythm of the words. Mello chuckled," Cute name. I think you should be getting home."

Alexia nodded, jumping off the corner with ease. "Yeah, Mom will be worried… I can walk from here. Not too far from my house."

She looked over at Matt who had leaned against the doorframe, watching. "What's your name, mister?"

"Uhm… Matt.." He said with a monotone voice. Alexia tilted her head but smiled.

"Nice to meet you! Well, I've got to get going." She turned back to Mello. "Can I come back?" She pouted, giving Mello the traditional puppy eyes.

He sighed. "Maybe. But don't come in here without permission…"

"YAY!" She hugged Mello's leg. "Bye~" she sang, running out the door.

The two men looked at each other. It was some awkward silence, but it seemed to fit. Matt was almost afraid to break it. He was afraid for what Mello would say.

"Clean up the house.. I've had a long day." The blonde reported, going into his room and slamming the door.

Matt glared at the door Mello went in. How could he go about his life when he did such a drastic thing and not care?

He could feel his heart burn. He didn't know what it really meant though. Was it hatred? Matt wasn't quite sure if he could hate his only best friend..

Besides, who else buys him cigarettes when he's sick?

-----------------------------------

**OKAY. I think this chapter was fairly good. You kinda got the look how Mello and Matt felt about the situation.**

**THE STORY IS NOT OVER ANYTIME SOON.**

**Really, it just started last chapter. This is where it becomes serious.**

**Oh, and love to the person who can tell me who the lady is. =P**

**Reviews? 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovely people! So sorry for the long wait, but I AM NOW A SOPHOMOREEEE. Yay XD**

**Anyway, thank you so so so so much for the reviews! I read through them ALL and try my best to reply!**

**Let me remind you, this story is SO far from being over. Tbh, I don't know how it will end. I'm kinda just going by it one chapter at a time.**

**But anyway, thanks again and here is chapter eight of The Angel of Matt's Nightmare!**

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

It had been a few weeks since Mello had aided the little girl. It's been the same amount of time that Mello has made eye-contact or even spoke a single word to Matt. Needless to say, Matt was up to _here_ with the cold-shoulder the blonde was giving him.

'_I need to sit his ass down and talk to him about it.'_ he thought to himself while throwing down the cigarette he had just smoked. He watched the ashes that remained sway in the wind before stepping lightly on it.

He ruffled his own hair as he turned to head into the house. Opening the door with a soft _squeeeak_, he saw Mello on the couch.

Thinking of speaking out to him, his throat closed. "_What the hell? Why can't I speak?_" He tried to let out a quiet "Mello" but all that came out from his vocal cords was somewhat a groan.

The sound made Mello turn his head, and for the first time in a long time, he glanced into Matt's eyes. The glance lasted only mere seconds before he turned back around.

"Is there something you need?" He asked, his gaze going to his socked-feet. Matt inched closer to the couch, his throat slowly but surely opening again.

"Well… I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

Matt glared at the man for asking such a question with an answer so obvious. He softened his facial action and sighed. "Mello… I think you know what I want to talk about."

The sniper's brow knitted. He began to chew delicately on his lip, as if he was thinking of something to say. Though, there was thousands of things he wanted to say. Like, _I don't know what you're fucking talking about._

"Really, Matt," Mello started," I don't think this is the place to talk about that situation." Guilt began to tear at his stomach, cause it to turn uneasily. Mello heard the faint sigh that came from Matt's lips.

The gamer studied Mello before responding," Well, why not? We're alone. No one's watching us."

"Because, Matt, I don't feel like explaining myself to you. You do NOT deserve to know what I do and why I did it. Got that?"

"Mello, what I didn't deserve was you shoving your cock up my ass. Unless, I did something. Pray tell if I did."

The blonde swallowed hard. He felt his adam's apple move as he did. Mello lifted his hands and placed them over his eyes so he couldn't look at Matt or see that Matt was staring at him.

Mello repeated, "I'm not explaining myself. What the fuck do you not understand in that stateme---"

The chocolate addict was cut short as a pair of gloved hands reached at his neck and squeezed tightly. He removed his hands from his eyes, and stared up to a very furious Matt. His red bangs were hanging dangerously low in front of his eyes, but Mello could still see them. He could still see the anger, the hurt, and the confusion. All those emotions trapped in two spheres.

Mello clawed at the hands that were at his neck but there was no success in it. He tried to take a deep breath; only to start a coughing fit.

Matt's hands squeezed even tighter and Mello's silence. "Tell me."

Blue eyes met green*ones in such an intense way. Mello attempted to look past all the emotions Matt was showing, to see what he really felt. They sat like this for a few seconds before Mello grabbed the back of Matt's head and pulled him into a harsh kiss.

Matt's eyes grew wider as he felt Mello's lips connected to his. His grip on the man's neck grew softer but his hands remained there. A familiar pang in his stomach appeared as Mello licked his bottom lip before retreating.

They stared at each other again. Both daring the other to look away as if a staring contest. Silence was spread across the entire house, only thing that was heard was their breathing.

Matt broke the silence, "…What was that?"

The question almost made Mello laugh but he refrained from doing so.

"A kiss…" he said softly, rubbing the back of Matt's head in a soft manner. "A kiss to ask forgiveness. Matt, what I did to you awhile back… I can't explain. I really can't. Not now. Maybe later. But what I'm asking for right now, is for you to forgive me. This may not sound like me, but it is. This IS Mello. Mihael Keehl; asking you, Matt, Mail Jeevas… to forgive me."

Matt's heart skipped a beat at every few words Mello spoke. Is he being for real? He knew inside that he almost hated Mello for what he did… But.. He was his best friend. The one has had his back for almost fifteen years, more or less.

"I-I..", he stammered. "I… forgive you.." Matt's hands fell Mello's neck, and now hanged on either side of him.

Mello allowed a small smile to form on his face. "Thank you." He leaned up to Matt, placing a feather-light kiss on the other's lips.

The blonde shimmied his way from out under the redhead and walked a few steps. He came to a halt and turned back to Matt.

"You think you got enough courage to come with me? I plan on going to the park and getting some ice-cream. You know, like the old days?"

Matt frowned slightly. He was concerned of his best friend's changed attitude and personality. Matt wondered, "_Why is he acting so friendly? Does he have something else planned for me?"_

As if Mello had scanned through his mind and read the thoughts, "I just want to get out of the house. And I would have felt rudeif I didn't invite you to come. So, is it a yes or no?"

The gamer shrugged his shoulders, giving a small nod. They both put their shoes on and headed out the door.

The sun was slowly setting as they made their way to their local park. Neither of them said a word, though, Matt was just afraid he would say something to piss Mello off, and that would cause Mello to turn into his usual self.

"Those are the swingsets up ahead.." Mello stated obviously,"… Race ya!" AS the words escaped his mouth, he jolted forward to the swings.

Matt shook his head and followed not too far behind. He felt slightly stupid and childish to race over to the swingsets but he didn't complain.

By the time Matt had stepped into the area, Mello was already pushing off to beginning swinging. He curved his legs under him as he went back, then straightened them out going up.

"Do you remember coming here as little kids?" He asked as Matt took the swing next to him, mimicking what Mello was doing.

He nodded, "Yeah. I mostly remember you pushing me off and making me fall flat on my face." Mello laughed evilly at the memory. "I remember that as if it were yesterday."

Matt rolled his eyes, "I bet you do, bastard."

A light chuckle. Then silence. They continued to swing until the sun was almost invisible. Less people were there from the start, so Mello decided to head on up to the ice-cream parlor.

They both order a medium chocolate icecream in a bowl. ("You remember we ALWAYS got these. I don't think I ever tried anything different.")

The two sat on the benches close to the parlor they were at. Mello glanced over at Matt and then at his own ice-cream before picking the spoon up and dipping it into said-icecream.

They both ate in silence. They both exchanged glances every couple of moments before Mello started a laughing fit.

The sudden laughter made Matt jump, causing him to drop the bowl face-down onto his pants.

"What the fu-- SHIT."

That only made Mello laugh even harder. Matt glared at the blonde, "What's so funny?"

Mello stopped laughing long enough to answer, but wiped his eyes as he talked. "You have an ice-cream moustache. I don't know how you could get one unless you shoved the bowl into your face.

Matt blushed slightly, going up to wipe the moustache with his hand, but Mello stopped him. "I'll get it.." he cooed.

Mello leered slowly to Matt's face and licked around his mouth while keeping contact with the other man. He made sure he got all of the chocolate off Matt's face then bit his bottom lip.

Matt's face was blood red when Mello pulled away. A familiar smirk was drawn on the blonde's face.

Goddamnit, Mello

**LIIIIIIIIINE**

** so short. Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am soooo very sorry for the long update! I just got down with my first semester of sophomore year. I had all the hard classes this time, so I never had time to get a computer and sit down and type. Now its christmas. AND I HAS LAPTOOP =DD**

**I can't say this update will make up for the long wait. But I will try my hardest!**

**Disclaimer:… you get it by now. I don't own.**

* * *

"Hey, Matt."

Matt's head shot up and looked at the blonde to the left of him. He had been staring at the ground waiting for the blush on his face to go away before facing the blonde. So much for that plan; he could still feel the heat in his cheeks.

Mello gave a small smile. "You wanna go home and play Halo?"

If it was physically possible for a jaw to drop down right to the ground, Matt's jaw would have. "Are … you serious? You want to play.. Halo?" Matt inquired with a look of pure disbelief on his face.

The blonde nodded. "But you never wanted to play Halo. Hell, you've never wanted to play _any _games with me!" Mello shrugged, his smile turning into a very small but noticeable smirk. "I guess I've had a change of heart.. So, what will it be, Matty?"

Matt allowed the corners of his mouth lift into a smile. "Like I could ever back down a challenge!"

"Well, if you're so up for challenges, I'll race ya back home!"

"You're on!"

On the count of three, the two boys jolted off. Random people that they passed by gave them strange looks and even some pointed fingers and laughed. But they didn't seem to care. They both felt as if they were ten again. Racing around the courtyard of the school they both attended to return to the rooms they both shared. Matt silently laughed as he took a sharp turn into an ally. A shortcut that would lead him to the house faster. There's no way that Mello would beat him now.

…And that's when Matt's feet tangled up in each other and he fell face first into the pavement.

"Shit…" Matt picked himself up off the ground and rubbed his knees. His jeans were torn slightly and a dull pain settled in the joints.

"Nice going, Matt.." he breathed to himself, starting up a jogging pace. He could see the light just a few feet from him and he smiled. He was going to win.

"Not so fast, buddy.."

Matt's heart froze and hid in the middle of his throat. His eyes slowly looked around him, but there was nobody there.

A familiar chuckle was heard above him. "Up here, dumbass."

He crained his neck to look up and saw Mello sitting on the ledge of a building. How the hell did he get up there?

With a loud grunt, Mello jumped off the building and landed on his feet, just like the sneaky cat he was. He smirked and walked closer to Matt, who began backing up into the alley's wall.

"How did you get up there so fast?"

"Never you mind that, Mail…" Mello said, adding enthuasim to Matt's real name. Matt could feel his face heat up again at the smirk that was drawn on Mello's face.

His back met the cool brick of the wall and Mello kept nearing. He gulped. "Hey, Mel.. what about Halo?"

Mello stopped at a half of a inch away from Matt's own face. Their breath mingled together and they stared at each other in silence. Mello leaned just a little bit and captured Matt's lip in a soft kiss.

Matt inhaled as he let his eyes close. He wasn't sure why Mello was being so different… But he couldn't complain, he liked this Mello a lot more than jackass I'ma-shoot-you-in-the-face-if-you-don't-do-as-i-say Mello.

Mello's tongue ran over Matt's bottom lip gently asking politely for permission. Matt opened his mouth slightly, his own tongue eagerly awaiting Mello's own. It was weird, Mello tasted even better from the first time.

The blonde grabbed Matt's hips and thrust them forward to met with his own. Both men winced slightly at the sudden contact; but Matt was the only one who got the uneasy feeling.

Their tongues danced and battled, hands roamed on one's chest and others massaged hips. Mello pulled away a little to nibble on Matt's bottom lip. Matt shuddered as he pulled back with his teeth and moved down to his neck and licked.

"Mello.." He breathed, the uneasy feeling in his stomach began to turn unpleasantly in this stomach when the blonde bit and sucked on various places on his neck.

Mello's gloved hand roamed around on Matt's chest, inching farther down with each second. He scraped his teeth againist the redhead's collarbone earning a gasp from him.

His hand massaged the area right above his waistline, and Mello bucked into him as he slid down to cup Matt's groin. Matt pushed him off quickly.

"What was th--?" Mello started but Matt run past him in a sprint. "..What's his problem?"

* * *

**Ugh, I'm sorry this is dumb. Its kinda filler, for the next three chapters. Sorta. But the next chapter is going to be IMPORTANT!**

**Please keep reviewing! They make me happyy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh dear, hahah. Hey guys! I once again, apologize for the sorta long update. It's almost 7pm here and I decided to write the next chapters for this and Storm in The Deserts, since I haven't updated that one in a very long time.**

**Well, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Matt ran as fast as his scrawny legs could take before buckling from underneath him. He was ashamed; his face was streaked with tears that had been falling since he first began to run. "Goddamnit," he cursed as he rubbed the places on his knees that were already sore from the previous situations.

The redhead sniffed as he looked behind his shoulders, half expecting to see Mello trying to catch up to him. Not to his dismay though- he wasn't.

" I might as well go home and wait for him…" Matt decided , picking himself from the concrete ground and walked to the direction of his home.

"Hey mister!"

Matt let a soft 'Hm?' as he turned around once more to see who was calling. The voice belonged to a very familiar red-headed girl with a huge grin plastered on her innocent face.

"Heeey! I remember you! You were the guy that was with Melly when he was helping me with my boo-boo!" That's right. The little brat that Mello took into their house who kept whining at the slight touch of peroxide.

"Hey, er…. Alexis?" Matt took a guess, giving her an apologetic smile of greeting. Thankfully, she giggled.

"Real close. It's Alexia! Short for Alexian Gabrial Victoria!" She introduced herself for the second time, still not breaking the rhythm of her name.

"Ah, yes.. Alexia, nice to see you. How are you putting up?" Matt didn't really know why he was talking to a probably not even nine year old kid. He guessed small talk would satisfy her and he could be on his merry way."

She nodded her head swiftly with a cutesy smile. "I've been good! My mom hasn't been around at all lately, so I can go out and play whenever I want!"

Alexia's smile faded a little as she continued, "Thought it gets kinda lonely without my parents here.. Dad went on a buisness trip not too long before Mommy left… I'm the only one at the house, besides the weird lady that's obsessed with cats-"Matt let the corner of his lips curve into a smile at this,"-but that's all.. I don't get to eat much. And no one to talk to!"

The gamer observed the little girl before him with concerned eyes, taking in what partly reminded him when he was younger. Her red hair was in a sloppy ponytail and was all over the place. She had a few freckles that wouldn't be noticeable if one wasn't really looked at her. And her eyes..

Her eyes were the _same_color as Matt's. Or once were. They shone with this intensity of pride, innocence, and joy. All three things that was taken away from Matt.

He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts that were no doubt going to build up in his mind. "Well.. since you've obviously become acquainted with Mels. You can come stay with us for awhile. At least until your parents get home."

Alexia's face lit up like the sun," REALLY? You think I can!? Oh thank you, thank you!"

She wrapped her arms around Matt's midsection, pulling him into a tight, childish hug. She began giggling madly, almost like a schoolgirl that had a huge crush on some guy. It was cute.

Matt laughed softly. He placed his hand on the top of her head and stroked in a fatherly manner. "We can run by your house and get your stuff." He wondered what Mello would think when Mello got home.

… Shit, Mello

A few blocks away, Mello was leaning his back againist the same brick wall with his hands cupping his face.

_I don't understand why he just doesn't let it go… He's so stupid!_

Mello sighedand straightened up. "I doubt he even went home.. He probably doesn't even wanna see me.."

He hooked his thumbs into the belt loop of his pants and lazily strolled to the house. He looked at the people around him: the couples holding hands, the kids running around in the streets and at the park not far from him.

Why did everyone seem so happy and carefree when Mello was so burnt-out? The sights made him decide to take the long way home.

As Mello approached the door and was just about to place his hand on the doorknob, he heard a girl's giggle and Matt's settle laugh.

"Look.. You can't do it like that.. Here let me show you."

Mello's face twisted with confusion, leaning on the door to get a better hear. The girl's laughter turned into a surprised one. "Ohh, Matty! That tickles!"

The blonde's cheeks flushed with anger and what felt like jealousy and he drew his hand back from the doorknob. He spun around almost quick enough to get whiplash and stormed off.

"What the fuck? He gets all pissy then he just turns right the fuck around and brings a girl home? How fuckin' lame!" Mello ranted. His angry side had come back, and it settled in his mouth with a bitter taste.

What Mello didn't know that it was just Alexia playing the Wii with Matt.

A couple of hours passed and both of them were worn out. Every game Matt owned was atleast expiermented by Alexia and every sugar-contained item was consumed. It made Matt feel like a little kid again; it made him happy.

"It's 8:58 PM, kid. You need to head to bed." He declared, not even noticing that Mello had failed to come home.

"Awww Matty, do I gotta? Really?" She begged, pouting out her bottom lip in an attempt to lure Matt out of making her go to bed.

Puppy eyes and pouty lips do not work with Matt.

He chuckled, "Sorry, Alexia. But if you wanna be big and strong and all that jazzy shi—junk, you need your sleep!" It was hard to keep from saying "naughty bad words" as Alexia has described to him earlier when Matt had ran into the door yelling out a big loud "Fuck."

She sighed sadly. "Okayyy, fine. Will you tuck me in?" Matt nodded and picked her up to carry her into one of the rooms. He swung her around to earn a couple of happy giggles before placing her under the covers. Alexia snuggled around to get comfortable before letting out a content sigh.

"Today was really fun, Matty." She told him, cuddling the bear into an almost protective hug. The boy smiled, "Me too, Alexia. I'll wake you up in the morning so I can make breakfast.. Night."

Right as he was turning around, Alexia piped up, "Matty? Where was Melly? I haven't seen him all day…"

Matt froze and his eyes widen. He had completely forgot about the blonde. Oh Gods, where would he be right now?

"Uh…" he stammered to try to find an excuse, "he had to work.. At.. his job…"

Alexia raised an eyebrow, "Really? I didn't know he had a job."

Fuck, smart kid.

"Well, uh, he just got employed to—"

"What does employed mean, Matty?"

Matt smiled lightly, "It means he got the job. He got employed today before I saw you. That's where he's been all day. I'm sure he'll be home when you go to sleep."

Alexia smiled and let out a yawn of exhaustion. "Okay, Matty. Tell him I said sweet dreams!"

"Alright, kid. Night." He resumed into walking out of the bedroom and shutting the door softly. It was like a chain reaction. Once the door was shut, the main door opened.

"Mello?"

Mello looked up as he entered the house and glared. "Yeah, hi, nice to see you, fuck off."

Matt was confused. What was with his sudden change of attitude? "I'd advise you to keep it down.. Alexia is asleep." He motioned to the door not too far from where he stood.

Mello's heart sank a little bit at Alexia's name. Was that the girl's voice I heard? Guilt wrapped around his head whilst he made his way to the couch.

Matt's eyes followed his every step, half-expecting him to say something; the scenario was almost deja-vu.

"Matt… I'm sorry, what happened.. You know.." Mello apologized, putting a hair through his hair to shake his bangs away from his face. "I got carried away. I should have been more respectful towards you."

The gamer shrugged, "Well, it's not like I'ma stay mad at you for it, Mels.." He placed himself in the spot of the couch next to his companion and offered him a small smile.

A smile that made Mello's own heart squeeze in his own chest painfully. They stared at each other for a minute with silence between them. Mello opened his mouth to say something but quickly began to chew on his bottom lip to not. Matt studied his face and inched closer. He placed a hand on Mello's thigh as his face got closer to the blonde's.

Mello's pulse quicken as Matt was nearing his face to his own. _Why am I so sick and twisted.. Why do I want this?_

Before Matt got to his destination, Mello met him halfway with a bruising kiss. They didn't move from that point, except hands when to shoulders and thighs. It was funny, this time Mello could taste all the sugar on Matt's lips.

Matt scooted close until his legs was wrapped over Mello's lap. He opened his mouth to chew on Mello's bottom lip, earning a low groan from the reciever.

Mel's gloved hand traveled up and down Matt's perfect legs, pinching here and there and caressing every part of his skin. Matt shuddered with pleasure and the same uneasiness feeling from earlier.

_God, I've never felt like this before.. Maybe everything will be okay.._

Their mouths open and slid over each others in perfect sync. Tongues slid out to greet each other and to occasionaly battle one another.

Matt's hand raised up to Mello's hair and curled it like it was where it was supposed to be all this time.

_Fuck, I'm so sick.. Oh Gods, it feels great…_

It couldn't go on any further. Mello pushed Matt off of him ,reluctant at first. The redhead looked bewildered, "What the hell?"

"Matt.. Listen.. I-I came home a few hours ago and heard a girl's voice.. and what I heard, well.. If you had heard what I heard you would have thought the same thing!" Mello exclaimed, stopping to swallow and breathe.

Matt's eyebrow raised, "Yeah.. and what does this have to do with anything?"

"I got mad… And I went to the whore-house not far from here.. And well… I sold them to you, Matt."

**AHAHAHAH, WHAT IS THIS? I don't know why I made the chapter like it was. But whatever! Review, and tune innn next time!**

**EDIT; so like.. when I came back to edit all this and change some errors.. I accidently erased it all… And SAVED IT. I got so scared, my heart stopped beating..**

**THANK YOU FOR THE UNDO BUTTON!**


End file.
